bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiffany Rousso
|Currently1 = Evicted|FacebookUserName = TiffanyAlexisRousso}} Tiffany Alexis Rousso was a HouseGuest on ''Big Brother 18''. During the beginning of the game, Tiffany found herself a part of the massive 8-Pack alliance and the all-girl Fatal Five alliance. After disputes with Frank Eudy and Da'Vonne Rogers, many of the houseguests in and out of her association became afraid of her. Once houseguests figured out she was the sister of former houseguest Vanessa Rousso, many people feared that she would be just as strategic and threatening as her sister. When Tiffany started to seem to be just as paranoid and emotional as Vanessa, she, unfortunately, encouraged the idea that she was as big of a threat as her sister was. Despite teaming up with Frank and Bridgette to take down Da'Vonne, her former alliance members and the rest of the house decided to evict her by a vote of 8-0-0. She then competed in the 4th and final round of the Battle Back Competition but lost to Victor Arroyo which resulted in her permanent elimination. She placed 13th. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 32 Hometown: West Palm Beach, FL Current city: Palm Beach Gardens, FL Occupation: High school teacher Three adjectives that describe you: Passionate, smart, and sincere. Favorite activities: Playing basketball, wakeboarding, paddle boarding, painting, singing, and playing guitar. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house? Staying focused and positive. It seems like a lot of past Houseguests start getting paranoid and that seems to be their downfall. Every moment in the house is a chance to turn it all around. It’s like living in a fairytale book you’re creating yourself. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? I really liked Janelle [Pierzina from Season 6]. She was a competition beast and was also very smart. She played social when she had to, and pulled out the competition wins when she had to. She was also very likeable, in general. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? I am planning on integrating three key facets into my game: I want to build rapport with everyone, be social, and have one person I can trust until the end. I will make people feel like I am on their side. I also hope to be great at competitions when needed. It’s all about timing. You don't want to come out with guns blazing! I’ll also be sure to align myself loosely with bigger threats, so they get taken out first, but they will be more likely to win HOH competitions. My life's motto is... Live with urgency. What would you take into the house, and why? A secret spy kit—kidding!—music, and champagne and orange juice. Mimosas for everyone!https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215238/ Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * She and Sindy Nguyen competed in Season 6 of Sequester, which was an All-Star season. She was eliminated on Night 15, placing 3rd. Trivia * Tiffany won Season 2 of Sequester produced by Audrey Middleton just prior to entering the Big Brother House. * She is the sister of Big Brother 17 HouseGuest Vanessa Rousso. * She was the only female to win the Roadkill Competition in ''Big Brother 18''. * She is the only houseguest from the Fatal Five alliance that did not make the jury in Big Brother 18. * She is the only person on Big Brother 18 to be evicted pre-jury and always vote with the majority, however, she only voted once. * She is the first houseguest to get evicted unanimously on Big Brother 18. * Tiffany was nominated every week she was in the house during Big Brother 18. Her team lost the inital Hit The Road competitions during the first round of Week 1, and she was nominated for eviction either by the Head of Household or the Roadkill Winner every other week. The only time she was safe was when her team gained Team Immunity during the second round of Week 1. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:13th Place